


Sanctuary

by grlnrdpnbby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Planet Sorgan (Star Wars), Post S2, Sanctuary, din and cara are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnrdpnbby/pseuds/grlnrdpnbby
Summary: "Would you write something about Din visiting her after S2 finale? He's lost everything and she is his sanctuary, after all."Din travels back to Sorgan after the events of the Season2 finale.Omera is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Omera, Din Djarin/Omera, Omera & Winta (Star Wars)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igi_pigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igi_pigi/gifts).



> Hi! This is inspired by a comment igi_pigi left on another fic of mine.  
> I have the whole fic planned out but the next two chapters might have to wait till the end of the month, but I thought I might as well put this one out for now.  
> Again I have no beta so it's been me and autocorrect against the world, so let me know if you spot anything. Enjoy!

Walking off the ship again, it felt the same, but it was different. He was different.

The forest looked the same as it had when the two young farmers had approached him all those months ago. Still a beautiful sight, but Din barely noticed. Too focused on distracting himself from the current reality.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure Mando?” Cara asked him gently as she walked him over to a ship she had found for him. It was not the Razor Crest, but it was good of her.

“Din.” He offered in confirmation, “My name, its Din.”

She raised her eyebrows, shocked for a moment, but she didn’t comment. “See you ‘round then Din. Gimme a comm if you ever need anything.”

“Same goes for you Cara.” He offered his hand only for her to go in for a hug. Which, to his surprise he found himself gladly reciprocating. He turned to his new ship, “She got a name?”

“Not that I know of. I guess that’s up to you.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled and nodded in that way she does, almost smirking. But her eyes were softer, more sympathetic.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had reached the village on autopilot, somehow not tripping over a single tree root. Just as he was considering turning back a child crashed into him.

“Mr Mando! I knew you would come back to see us again.” She grinned up at him, all her previous reservations and anxieties vanished in his absence.

“Hello Winta.” His voice sounded shaky and as she untangled herself from his legs he yelled out.  
“Mama, Mama, look!”, he turned to see Omera walking towards him, as if she were in a trance. Unsure if she should trust what her eyes were telling her. 

Reaching out to him she breathed, relieved she found she could touch him. With her hand on his pauldron she smiled, “Mando, it’s good to see you again.”

Distracted by her, having forgotten how easily she made him speechless he just stared for a second as his brain caught up. “Hi.”

Fuck. ‘Hi’ right.

“I was hoping the offer to stay is still….” He trailed off, he felt like he was invading their home again, intruding.

“Of course! You and your boy will always be welcome to stay with us.”

“He- he is with his people now.” It felt like a weight off his shoulders, but also as if he were admitting to a crime.

“I am so sorry.” She said, using that same sad smile he had received from Cara not long ago.

“It is what I was tasked with doing.” He explained.

“I know, I only meant it must be hard for you.” Somehow, she understood him, understood that going what was right did not always easy.

“I thought you were his family though!” Winta exclaimed.

“Only until I could return him to his people Winta, he did not belong with me. I don’t live a life suited to a child.”

“Don’t you have chores to be getting on with Winta.” Omera said pointedly, in a way that was clearly not a question.

She turned to him as Winta ran off, “Come on, I couldn’t find it within me to properly clear out my barn after you left, so you can stay in there again for now, if that’s okay?”

“Thank you so much.” She looked worried, “Omera, that sounds perfect.”

She smiles again and opens the door of the barn. Its just like she said it would be, just how he left it.

“I’ll leave you to it, I’ll bring you some dinner in a couple of hours.” He watched her walk away as he collapsed onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, suggestion and constructive criticism all mean the world to me <3


End file.
